Lovers wanna have fun
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Second rendez-vous, prenant place durant le 4B! Donc léger spoiler mais vraiment léger! Sinon.. c'est juste pour rire, pour patienter, et décompresser :D Environ 2 ou 3 chapitres )! enjoy!


Ils avaient toujours de quoi faire dans l'originalité. D'abord ce fut Emma qui lui proposa leur premier rendez-vous, alors que la ville était sans dessus dessous.. En enfilant ce qu'elle avait de plus décontracté, sans être masculine, Emma croisa son reflet dans le miroir et repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et à ce qu'elle reflétait aujourd'hui. Elle se sentit sourire bêtement en repensant à sa demande :

[FLASH-BACK

Les tentacules fusaient de partout, et Emma tira avec son arme sur le monstre marin. Ursula avait fait une entrée fracassante à StoryBrooke, faisant d'abord disparaître des marins en mer, chose pour laquelle on avait appelé Killian, puis la sauveuse car ce phénomène était inexplicable vu que la mer était extraordinairement calme. Ils s'étaient rejoint sur la plage il y a environ 10 minutes. Seulement Ursula, comme l'avait soufflé Killian en la découvrant, elle devrait d'ailleurs songer à lui demander d'où il la connaissait, n'avait pas tardé à se montrer après qu'Emma ait utilisé son don pour tenter de la faire surgir de l'eau.  
Là le resultat était sans appel, les voilà face à un monstre marin qu'elle avait invoqué.  
Heureusement la forêt n'était pas loin, et il avait beau lui avoir confié qu'il n'était pas friant de course poursuites dans les bois, c'était la seule option qu'il avait en tête à la minute pendant qu'il l'entrainait par le bras. Seulement les tentacules de la créature étaient très élastiques, et le pirate eut pour réflexe de la pousser dans un tronc d'arbre creux et dos à la créature. Il se cacha dedans face à elle, afin qu'elle puisse regarder par dessus son épaule, et cuire les approches du monstre avec ses super pouvoirs .

-On est coincés ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-On peut faire plein de choses, la taquina-t-il.

Emma lui lança un regard assassin lui signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment, il lança un regard derrière lui une idée lui vint :

-Pourrais-je te soutirer une promesse avant de t'énoncer ma solution ?

-Killian ce n'est pas le moment !, lacha-t-elle, excedée.

-Promets-moi de diner avec moi ce soir.

-D'accord d'accord ! C'est quoi ta solution ?!

Dans un excès de courage, il se lança en tant que cible. Intérieurement la sauveuse le traita d'idiot mais la maneouvre fut fructueuse...]

L'hiver avait laissé place à une esquisse du printemps, bien qu'un peu en avance. Enfilant une veste plus épaisse que d'ordinaire pour couvrir ses épaules quasiment nues car seulement couverte d'un débardeur rouge très décolleté, et d'un jean slim. Elle ne savait pas trop où il allait les amener, seulement rien que l'idée qu'il la conduise la faisait sourire et se douter qu'ils n'iraient pas chez Granny's. 

Elle entendit le klaxon et descendit sans attendre ni se presser, voire ralentit arrivée en bas, scotchée.. Killian qui avait d'ors et déjà du mal à apprendre à conduire une voiture automatique, jurant chaque fois qu'il calait, ou accélérait et freinait sans comprendre d'où cela venait. Emma se rappelle avoir ri, tentant d'être douce et pédagogue... Mais comment résister à un pirate jurant comme un charretier de l'époque, et pestant contre ce véhicule :  
'' -Satané machine de l'enfer ! Jaune comme un œuf, et pourtant diablement stupide ! Avance par tous les diables !  
-Cela s'appelle une voiture Killian, et elle ne peut avancer que si tu l'y aides, rit-elle.  
-Comment ? En la poussant ?! Car là elle ne veut rien entendre ! Mon navire était moins tétu que cela !''

Mais alors une moto ? Et comment fait-il pour le fr...

\- Le mécanicien a mis les deux freins sur la même poignet, et a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse 'tenir' les deux manches.

La sauveuse en resta bouche bée.. Quoi qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise, le cuir, le côté rebelle .. ça lui collait à la peau, malgré qu'il fasse tout pour se ranger, il avait toujours cette petite lueur aventureuse dans le regard... et étonnement forte quand il la regardait.

Devant son absence de réaction, il vint la rejoindre, légèrement soucieux, et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement :

-Sinon on peut toujours prendre ta machine de l'enfer, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle reprit ses esprit et lui sourit avec tendresse :

-En selle capitaine.


End file.
